Dance with the wolfes
by Mirithe
Summary: Amar hace sutil a quien es hombre rudo, convierte en elocuente al que antes era mudo, quien antes fue cobarde después lo pudo todo, al perezoso obliga a ser presto y agudo.
1. Celos

CELOS

"**Aquel que no es celoso, no esta enamorado"**

Nada en realidad había cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces, el cariño que sentía hacia ese hombre seguía siendo exactamente el mismo, inclusive tal vez, había ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo. Cleo no lograba entender él porque de su amor hacia Orphen, el jamás le había dado inicios de que algo pudiese existir entre los dos, el trato que le daba desde un principio no había sido mas que el trato que un hermano un poco rebelde le da a su hermana pequeña, sin embargo con todo y eso Cleo se había enamorado del y no podía dejar de repetirse a si misma lo increíblemente tonta que había sido, ya que aunque sabia que Orphen jamás le correspondería seguía acompañándole en cada una de sus travesías.

Orphen no tenia la menor idea del sacrificio de Cleo, las condiciones en las que se encontraban no eran las mas cómodas para ninguno de los tres, rara vez podían dormir en una posada o descansar mas 12 Hrs., la vida llena de lujos a la que Cleo estaba acostumbrada se había esfumado, y aun así esto no parecía molestarle con tal de estar al lado de Orphen. El carácter de Cleo habia cambiado, su amor a Orphen le había hecho más dócil, inclusive sumisa, ya que aquella niña que no permitía que nadie excepto su padre le levantara la voz, ahora permitía que alguien mas lo hiciera, y no solo eso a veces se tragaba su orgullo y permitía aquellas crudas palabras que Orphen sabia decirle y que sonaban como insultos la mayoría de las veces.

Cleo había decidido quedarse con Orphen pasara lo que pasara y cumpliría su promesa, además en el fondo prefería estar con él aunque solo la viera como una hermana molesta que separarse y no verlo mas, le dolía ver que el se fijase y coqueteara con otras mujeres pero extrañamente, casi como un acto de masoquismo, prefería saber con quien estaba Orphen que no saberlo, además después de todo, Orphen no había llegado a nada con ninguna mujer, si acaso tan solo al coqueteo, ya que como siempre estaba demasiado ocupado, y esto en realidad era todo un alivio para Cleo.

Sin embargo la vida suele ser cruel muchas veces, y a veces mucho no es suficiente, Cleo había pasado por alto muchas cosas, sin embargo se es humano, y los celos pueden llegar a hacer terribles cosas, y Cleo por primera vez en su corta vida sentiría la ira de los celos y la consecuencia de los mismos...

Era jueves por la tarde, habían caminado por mas de nueve horas y de verdad los tres sentían que necesitaban dormir en una cama y tomar un buen baño de agua caliente.

-"Maestro, sabe...yo de verdad creo que necesitamos descansar...yo se que tiene mucha prisa pero..."-.

-"Pero que Majic? Ya dile!...solo esto me faltaba, tu también te mueres de cansancio y no le puedes decir las cosas en la carra de que se trata!"-.

-"Cleo no! Lo vas a ser enojar! No ves que hoy amaneció de buen humor, no lo arruines! Cleo Cleo!"-.

Cleo camino furicamente así donde estaba Orphen, se paro justo frente a el, haciéndolo detenerse.

-"Mira Oprhen yo se que tienes, como lo diré, demasiada prisa por ver a Azalea, pero creo que sabiendo que se encuentra bien, tanto ella como el bebe, no hay porque apurarse, estamos cansados, llevamos una semana acampando en el maldito bosque!. Además creo que la mujer ya esta bastante grande para cuidarse sola, digo...se convirtió en agosto sangriento, que duda cabe además yo...!"-.

-"Cleo te voy a ser sincero, no tengo la más mínima intención de oír las estupideces que tengas que decir así que la verdad..."-.

-"Maestro, Cleo...ya ya! Miren tengo una idea, acabo de ver el anuncio de un poblado, a pocos kilómetros de aquí, porque no vamos y damos un vistazo y si nos gusta nos quedamos a dormir ahí esta noche, después de todo los tres estamos muy cansados no?"-.

Cleo y Orphen se miraron a los ojos por un instante, ambos levantaron la ceja y soltaron un pequeño bufido en señal de aceptación.

-"Uf...que tenso se siente el ambiente no? Cleo...Orphen..?"-.

Siempre era asi, Majic era el único capaz de calmarlos, cuando alguno de los dos comenzaba a intentar pelear, Majic sabia que debía de intervenir ya que las peleas de aquellos dos solían ser bastante fuertes y de no detenerlas con el carácter explosivo de ambos seguro un día de esos acabarían en tragedia.

El ambiente se sintió bastante tenso todo el camino, y empeoro al llegar la selección de la posada y la repartición de los cuartos, Oprhen y Cleo no se hablaban, tan solo se lanzaban miradas fulminantes cada que se llegaban a topar. Majic estaba bastante incomodo con la situación, aquello de que Cleo y Orphen siempre pelearan lo estaba estresando demasiado, sobre todo porque el siempre solía quedar en medio de las riñas y al no querer tomar un papel por parte de ninguno de los dos terminaba siempre siendo la victima de sus riñas.

El pueblo parecía bastante agradable, además las calles estaban adornadas de manera tal que parecía que tendrían alguna clase de carnaval por la noche, la gente era bastante amable y la posada muy linda, esto hizo que Cleo se olvidara por un rato del coraje que había pasado con Oprhen y se pusiera a admirar el hermoso paisaje.

La noche llego y el dueño de la posada les invito a la fiesta que habría en el pueblo, les explico que era la fiesta en celebración a su Santo Patrono y que por ello todos estaban invitados. Extrañamente a los tres les pareció buena idea salir y despejarse un poco, además, hacia mucho que ninguno disfrutaba de una buena fiesta, los tres se arreglaron y salieron por su respectiva cuenta hacia las calles del poblado, Majic siguió a Cleo y Orphen siguió adelante apartándose de ambos. Después de vagar un rato por las calles, toparon con Orphen de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez ya no estaba solo, una hermosa mujer le cabellos negros largos estaba sentada frente a el, parecían tener una conversación muy amena en esos momentos, Cleo y Majic se detuvieron rápidamente, quedándose anonadados ante las carcajadas que Orphen soltaba, era simplemente increíble, hacia tanto que no lo veían siquiera sonreír... Cleo sintió que algo presionaba fuertemente su corazón, como si miles de espinas se le clavaran, le había visto coquetear con varias mujeres, sin embargo aquella era diferente...no era lo mismo; Cleo no pudo soportar mucho ver esa escena así que cuando estaba decidida a retirarse...

-"Cleo, Majic! Vengan a conocer a Grethel"-.

Majic tomo del brazo a Cleo que parecia estar congelada y la condujo hacia donde estaban Orphen y su acompañante.-

-"Grethel, ellos son Cleo y Majic, son mis acompañantes desde hace dos años. Chicos ella es Grethel una amiga hechicera de la torre de los colmillos"-.

Aquella mujer se levanto de su silla y dirigió una sonrisa hacia Cleo y Orphen , ofreciéndoles las mano en gesto de saludo.

-"Mucho gusto Majic, Cleo. Precisamente Orphen me comentaba sobre ustedes dos"-.

-"Mucho gusto señorita, soy Majic alumno de Orphen"-.

-"Cleo, no vas a saludar a la amiga del maestro?"-

Cleo miro fijamente a Majic, y salió del transe en el que estaba.

-"Cleo Everlasting, mucho gusto"-.

-"Everlasting...tu apellido me parece conocido, ahhhh ya recuerdo tu padre fue un gran antropólogo, no es así?"-.

-"Si así es"-.

-"Pues es todo un honor conocerte, te ves muy diferente a como Orphen me dijo"-.

-"Ah si? Y que es lo que Orphen te dijo?-.

-"Pues me imagine que eras un niña, no se, de unos 15 años, pero veo que eres toda una mujer, y de una familia muy refinada"-.

-"Ah..."-.

-"Bueno, ya hay que sentarnos, les parece?"-.

-"Disfruten la noche, yo estoy cansada, me voy a retirar"-.

-"Cleo no seas maleducada, te acabo de presentar y ya te vas"-.

-"No eres mi padre Orphen, así que me voy cuando se me de la gana, además no tengo el mas mínimo interés en escuchar a tu amiguita"-.

-"Cleo!"-.

Cleo se retiro caminando furicamente hacia el hotel, tenia tantos celos, además Orphen se había referido a ella como una chiquilla seguramente, ya estaba harta. Sin embargo después de pasadas unas horas comenzó a preocuparse por los chicos y a sentirse un poco mal por como había reaccionado, escucho ruidos e inmediatamente se alisto para ir al cuarto de Orphen a disculparse, salió rápidamente de su cuarto y bajo a buscarle, entonces topo en el pasillo con Majic.

-"Majic! Has visto a Orphen? Regreso contigo?"-.

-"Ahora ya quieres saber donde esta, no que estaba muy molesta?"-.

-"Bueno si, por eso quiero verlo, para disculparme"-.

-"Pues seria lo conveniente, además tambien deberías de disculparte con su amiga, ella no tiene la culpa de cómo se lleven ustedes dos"-.

-" Lo se"-.

-"En donde esta?"-.

-"No se, yo me vine porque estaba muy cansado, de seguro ellos se quedaron otro rato"-.

-"Bueno, entonces voy a esperarlo en el balcón de su cuarto"-.

-"Bien, buenas noches Cleo"-.

-"Buenas noches"-.

Cleo camino hacia el cuarto de Orphen, estaba decidida a hablar con el. Cleo espero largo tiempo en el balcón del cuarto de Orphen, cuando escucho la puerta...

-"Or..."-.

Orphen no había llegado solo, aquella mujer venia con el, ambos estaban besándose y desvistiéndose, Cleo se quedo congelada, sin poder testicular una sola palabra, lo único que hizo fue cubrirse con las cortinas, sin embargo aquellas no cegaban sus ojos, ambos estaban tan lujuriosos que ni siquiera notaban su presencia..aquello era tan extraño, Cleo quería salir corriendo de ahí sin embargo sus piernas no le respondían, todo se escuchaba muy lejano excepto los ruidos que Orphen y su acompañante hacia, a pesar de esta afuera sentía que el aire le faltaba y por mas que intentara apartar sus ojos de aquella escena estos no se movían, el ver a Orphen desnudo, besando a aquella mujer de pies a cabeza, ambos parecían dos animales teniendo sexo grotescamente, aquella escena era tan repugnante, tan dolorosa... entonces las piernas de Cleo respondieron y corrieron rápidamente hacia la enredadera que colgaba del balcón, al tocar suelo no dejaron de correr, no dejaron de correr...

Su respiración aun era agitada, se encontraba muy lejos en bosque y las lagrimas no cesaban de salir.

-"Pero por Dios!"-.

Estaba en paños menores, tenia que ir por su ropa y alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Cleo entro rápidamente a su cuarto y comenzó a meter todo en la maleta, tomo a Leki y comenzó a caminar rápidamente fuera de ahí, lo mas lejos posible, ya no quería saber nada de aquel hombre, absolutamente nada.

-"Majic buenos días, ya están listos? Tenemos que partir"-.

-"Yo estoy listo ya, pero Cleo no ha bajado"-.

-"Esa niña!"-.

Orphen y Majic subieron las escaleras apresuradamente , ambos decididos a sacar a Cleo del cuarto.

-"Cleo, sal de ahí, ya son las 12 del día! Cleo!"-.

Ambos entraron al cuarto, la cama estaba tendida, los clossets abierto, todo el cuarto estaba vació, Leki tampoco estaba.

-"Que demonios?"-.

-"Maestro que siguen enojados, que la platica de anoche no sirvió?"-.

-"Cual platica?-.

-"Anoche Cleo fue a su cuarto a esperarlo para pedirle disculpas, me dijo que iba a estar en el balcón"-.

-"Que?-

-"Que sucede maestro?-.

-"Por Dios..."-.


	2. Devoradores de Almas

DEVORADORES DE ALMAS

"**Son mejor cien años en el infierno, que un cuerpo vacio"**

Cleo no podía dejar de correr, había estado corriendo por tanto tiempo, intentando que el fuerte viento que soplaba en su cara borrara aquellas escenas.

-"Eres una estúpida Cleo, una estúpida!"-.

Quería llegar a casa, necesitaba llegar a casa, a el calor de su dulce hogar, a los brazos de su cariñosa madre, hacia tanto que no veía a su madre y a su hermana que el pensar en encontrarse con ellas acallaba un poco el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos. Definitivamente ya no iba a volver con Orphen y con Magic, siempre había estado consciente de que Orphen jamás llegaría a ser para ella y aun así había decidido quedarse a su lado, sin embargo aquella decisión le estaba corroyendo en corazón desde hacia mucho y era preciso detenerlo antes de que sus celos se volvieran algo enfermizo y dañino para ella y para los demás.

-----------------

-"Maestro ..que pasa?"-.

-"No la vi..."-.

-"A quien no vio?"-.

-" A Cleo, anoche no la vi...no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí..."-.

-"Maestro no te entiendo nada"-.

La mente de Orphen era una maraña de ideas, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas por mas que el se esforzara, no entendía que era lo que le estaba afectando tan terriblemente; Por que estaba tan preocupado por lo que Cleo hubiese podido pensar, después de todo solo era la chiquilla que le acompañaba en sus viajes, nada mas...

El corazon de Orphen latía fuertemente, su mirada aun buscaba a Cleo en la habitación, y su corazón se llenaba de miedo pensando en que era exactamente lo que Cleo había visto, que era lo que había escuchado, porque estaba tan mortificado, porque sentía ese vació en su estomago?.

-"Maestro, esta usted muy intranquilo, porque no se sienta?"-.

-"No puedo, tenemos que buscar a Cleo! Esa tonta se marcho , no es mas que una niña caprichosa!"-.

-"Maestro seguro no fue a charlar con usted porque le dio sueño y ahorita ha de estar jugándonos una broma de mal gusto, vamos a..."-.

-"No Magic! No entiendes! Cleo entro ayer a mi cuarto, debe de haberlo hecho, pero si estaba en el balcón y yo no la vi, porque yo estaba muy ocupado acostándome con Grethel!"-.

-"Que? Oh Dios mío, pero maestro, que tiene usted en la cabeza, traer a esa mujer aquí a la misma casa donde tiene a Cleo, pero si es usted un...un imprudente, sabe como se pone Cleo, eso la altera la considera una fal...maestro?"-.

Orphen se dejo caer en la cama y lentamente dirigió su mirada llena de pena a Magic

-"Tu crees que de haber sido así, era tanto como para que se marchara?"-.

-"Maestro..."-.

-"Dime la verdad Magic...tu debes de saber mejor nadie"-.

-"Bueno maestro, no hay que ser un genio para saber que Cleo esta enamorada de usted..."-.

-"Rápido, hay que buscarla, no puede andar por ahí sola.."-.

-"Maestro y si mejor la dejamos estar sola un tiempo, ella ha de estar muy lastimada, no considero prudente que le sigamos, mucho menos usted, ella no va a querer ni verlo"-.

-"Majic.."-.

------------------

La noche llego rápidamente, Cleo sentía su cuerpo pesado y su alma aun mas, parecía que había pasado una década desde que había visto aquella escena, sin embargo su mente de vez en cuando la hacia notar que el dolor no se iría tan rápidamente ya que tan solo había pasado esa mañana.

Cleo se sentía inmensamente sola, jamas había andado sola por el bosque, los árboles parecían en demasía gigantes, la luz de la luna no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alcanzar a tocar la tierra, el viento era frió y al pegar en su rostro sentía un millar de navajas cortándola; lo único que le hacia sentirse segura era la compañía de Leki, ya que sabia que si algo malo sucedía tenia a Leki para defenderle.

Comenzó a tender su tienda de campaña y a prepara una fogata, según el mapa no faltaba mucho camino para llegar a casa, así que esperaba estar con su familia la noche del día siguiente.

--------------------

Orphen no permitió el descanso durante todo el día, buscaba frenéticamente a Cleo, aquel bosque era demasiado peligroso y Cleo demasiado torpe, si algo le pasaba el pequeño Leki no podría hacer la gran cosa, tenia que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En aquellos momentos todo lo demás se había borrado de su mente, en lo único que pensaba era en Cleo, se sentía tan mal, el estaba perfectamente consciente de los sentimientos que Cleo tenia por el, lo sabia desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, Licoris se lo había advertido aquella noche

Orphen, Cleo te ama, te ama como ninguna mujer te va a amar nunca, si no dime, por que te ha seguido hasta aquí?

Aquella frase no dejaba de darle vueltas, sabia que siendo así lastimaba a Cleo, pero algo en el no le permitía portarse de otra manera, no le permitía aceptar el amor que Cleo le profesaba.

-"Maestro...por que si sabia esto, nunca lo hablo con Cleo, que acaso la ama?"-.

-"No"-.

-"Entonces no hubiera sido mejor que hablara con ella, que le dijera que no esperara nada de usted, que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, es que usted no le dijo nada, ella tal vez inconscientemente estaba esperanzada a que usted algún día le hiciera caso"-.

-"Pues si llego a pensar así fue por tonta, yo no le di ninguna señal"-.

-"Maestro!"-.

Magic corrió rápido a donde estaba su maestro y lo miro a los ojos fijamente.

-"No se excuse con eso! Dígame porque no le dijo nada, en verdad no ama a Cleo?"-.

-"Eres mi alumno Magic, mi vida no te interesa en lo mas mínimo, y la de Cleo tampoco"-.

Orphen se retiro lentamente, aquellas palabras de Magic le habían causado confusión, le había costado demasiado trabajo decir que no amaba a Cleo...por que...?

-----------------------

La mañana llego después de una larga noche tanto como para Orphen y Magic como para Cleo. Cleo se levanto rápidamente y prosiguió su camino, estaba exhausta y sin alimentos, ya que él haber abandonado tan deprisa la posada no le había permitido tomar nada para alimentarse durante el camino.

La vereda se apreciaba muchísimo mejor con los rayos del sol, los árboles ya no parecían tan grandes, el corazón de Cleo estaba un poco mas tranquilo a pesar de haber soñado toda la noche con Orphen. Pronto comenzó a vislumbrar su gran mansión, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, ansiaba llegar y abrazar a su madre y hermana, Cleo comenzó a correr velozmente hacia la mansión, sin embargo Leki se quedo detenido, como por inercia; conforme Cleo corría comenzaba a notar algo raro en el ambiente, algo pesado, entonces, se detuvo.

-"Leki?"-.

Cleo volteo hacia la colina, ahí estaba Leki, paralizado, por mas que le llamara el no respondía, Cleo continuo el camino hacia su casa, sin embargo esta vez de manera mas sigilosa, ya que sentía que algo estaba mal, había extraño en la casa. Abrió sigilosamente el portón y sin hacer ruido comenzó a subir los peldaños, era extraño no escuchar el escándalo de Volcan y Dorotin, abrió la puerta y de repente un terrible olor a sangre se dejo salir, los ojos de Cleo se abrieron como dos grandes esferas, su tez se torno pálida y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sin embargo esto no impidió que inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzara a buscar y su boca a gritar en nombre de sus hermana y madre.

-" Mama! Mariabel! Mama!"-

La casa estaba hecha un desastre y había huellas de sangre en la pared, algo terrible había sucedido, Dorotin y Volcan tampoco respondían. Cleo desesperada después de haber recorrido toda la casa volvió al piso inferior para salir en busca de ayuda, sin embargo abajo ya habia alguien que se lo impediría.

Al llegar a la planta inferior había alguien esperándole, un hombre, o eso parecía ser, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara y detrás de el tan solo podían contemplarse sombreas en forma de figuras humanas, aquella mascara tenia una simbología extraña y la energía que aquel ser desprendía helaba los huesos.

-"A quien buscas?"-.

-"Donde están? Que les hiciste?"-.

-"Te refieres a las dos débiles mujeres que se encontraban aquí?"-

-"Que les hiciste"?-.

-"Exactamente lo mismo que te pienso hacer a ti"-.

----------------------------

El corazón de Orphen sintió un fuerte golpe instantáneo, algo había pasado, algo estaba mal, las energías en aquel lugar se estaban volviendo muy densas, algo le decía que Cleo se encontraba en peligro, que a Cleo le estaba sucediendo algo malo.

Cleo y Orphen comenzaron a correr lo mas rápido que podían hacia el poblado, después de todo según Mágic no faltaba demasiado, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada y sus ansias por llegar cada vez mas grandes. De repente se encontraron ambos frente a la casa de Cleo, todo el patio estaba hecho cenizas , al igual que la casa, ligeras estructuras se encontraban de pie, aquella hermosa mansión blanca se había tornado gris, el olor a sangre era impresionante y las malas energías que en ella abundaban era terribles, alguien increíblemente poderoso había esta ahí tan solo unos minutos atrás, y algo muy malo le había sucedió a Cleo, de eso podían estar absolutamente seguros.

Entraron lentamente a la casa, los ojos de ambos buscaban desesperadamente una señal de vida; comenzaron a gritar los nombres de los habitantes de aquella familia sin respuesta alguna. Al poco tiempo Orphen encontró la señal que tanto miedo tenia encontrar, Cleo había estado ahí, había estado ahí en el momento en que lo que sea que hubiese sucedido había acabado con aquella mansión y todo el terreno que le rodeaba, la pequeña esmeralda que Cleo cargaba siempre en su vestido se encontraba en el suelo repleta de cenizas, aquello saco completamente de quicio a Orphen.

-"Cleo! Cleo!"-.

-"Maestro tranquilícese, así no la vamos a encontrar, Cleo es muy inteligente, seguro alcanzo a salir antes de tiempo, esa gema no significa nada"-.

-"Tienes razón, hay que seguir buscando, hay que ir arriba, rodear el terreno, recuerdas el hechizo que.."-.

-"Maestro..."-.

-"Sangre..."-.

Ambos quedaron fríos ante aquellas manchas de sangre, los habían matado, a Cleo , a su madre y a su hermana, que era lo que había sucedido.

Orphen estaba dispuesto a subir las escaleras, no pensaba darse por vencido hasta no encontrar un cuerpo, entonces algo de entre los escombros llamo su atención, un sonido le llamaba.

-"Hechicero..."-.

-"Maestro! Son Volcan y Dorotin!"-.

-"Pequeñas ratas salgan de ahí! En donde esta Cleo?"-.

-"Si no te alejas no salimos!"-.

-"Maestro, déjelos, están asustados".-

-"Esta bien, me alejo todo lo que quiera, pero díganme ahora mismo en donde esta la familia Everlasting?"-.

Volcan y Dorotin salieron de un pequeño desván lentamente, sus rostros aun estaban demacrados, parecía que hubiesen visto al mismísimo demonio.

-"Se los llevaron, un grupo de hombres...bueno creo que eran hombres, en si se llevaron a Cleo..."-.

-"Dorotin explícanos bien al maestro y a mi lo que sucedió, no te entendemos"-.

-"Hay hechiceros estúpidos! Lo que Dorotin esta diciendo es que se llevaron a Cleo, hoy por la mañana un grupo de hombre encapuchados completamente entraron a la casa, dijeron que venían por mapa o algo así, algo que el Seños Everlasting había encontrado, mataron a la Señorita Mariabel y a su madre, después llego Cleo.."-.

-"Y que sucedió? Habla pequeña.."-.

-"Maestro, tranquilo!"-.

-"El hombre tuvo una conversación con la Señorita Cleo y entonces algo extraño sucedió, una luz cegadora salió del cuerpo de Cleo y ese hombre se la llevo"-.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los cuatro, se miraban los unos a los otros intentando acomodar palabras que querían decir, sin embargo estas no salían.

-"Volcan, hay alguna descripción que nos puedan dar?"-.

-"Bueno, el que se llevo a la Señorita tenia una mascara con símbolos extraños y le hablaba en un idioma que la verdad jamás había escuchado, los otros se llevaron los cuerpos de Mariabel y su Madre.."-.

-"Se los llevaron?"-.

-"Maestro que cree que sea?"-.

-"No lo se, pero por la descripción que acaban de darnos creo que son devoradores de almas"-.

-"Devoradores de almas?"-.

-"Rápido Magic, tenemos que ir con Lai, el sabe de ellos, puede decirnos donde encontrarlos, primero vamos con Stephani y de ahí con Lai, rápido"-.

-" Y nosotros dos que?"-.

-"Ustedes dos se quedan en el poblado y si llegan a ver algo extraño, buscan la manera de avisarnos"-.

Orphen y Magic salieron rápidamente del poblado, Magic no tenia idea exacta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por el rostro de su maestro no era nada bueno, recordaba haber leído algo sobre aquellos seres...

"Seres que no logran ver la luz, fueron condenados a vagar por la tierra sin un alma".


	3. Vendiste tu alma

VENDISTE TU ALMA

"**En lo pasado está la historia del futuro".**

"Mi cuerpo esta frió, siento un vació inmenso en mi interior, pero... por que no siento tristeza?".

Magic comenzaba a recordar la historia de la familia de Cleo conforme recorrían aquella larga vereda, el padre de Cleo era un antropólogo muy reconocido, le gustaba viajar por todo el mundo en busca de diferentes "curiosidades" (como Cleo les llamaba), pero en realidad era coleccionista de tesoros y documentos antiguos muy importantes, la espada de Baltanders era una de aquellos tesoros que su padre había conseguido en uno de sus viajes, así que fuere lo que fuere aquello que habían ido a robar seguramente era algún documento antiguo que el padre de Cleo había encontrado, y ya dados los hechos de la espada de Baltanders, lo mencionado por el maestro y los ligeros recuerdo de Magic sobre los devoradores de almas, seguro no seria fácil recuperar a Cleo y quienes fueran aquellos seres definitivamente no estaban en la tierra en son de paz.

-"Maestro, me podría explicar quienes son los devoradores de almas?"-.

-"No es una historia muy conocida, no todos los hechiceros saben de ella"-.

-"Que cree que estaban buscando en casa de Cleo?"-.

-"No lo se, Magic en realidad tampoco se mucho sobre ellos, lo que se fue algo que leí y algunas otras cosas que aprendí de Lai. Se que son espíritus condenados a vagar por el mundo sin un alma, así que en revancha roban y destrozan las almas de las personas que se topan en el camino, eran hechiceros que excedieron el uso de sus poderes , así que fueron castigados por una raza superior"-.

-"Entiendo. Sabes el padre de Cleo era un antropólogo, así que lo que sea que hayan robado debe de ser tan importante como lo era la espada de Baltanders"-.

-"De eso puedes estar seguro"-.

-"Maestro, pero porque se robaron a Cleo, a donde se la llevaron?"-.

-"Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar"-.

--------------------------

Aquel lugar era demasiado frió, Cleo sentía claramente como se le helaban los huesos poco a poco, no sabia por cuanto tiempo había permanecido dormida pero calculaba que todo un día, ya que la mañana estaba por llegar. Aquel bosque le era familiar, sentía que había estado ahí anteriormente, las heridas habían desaparecido y se sentía muy ligera, algo le hacia falta.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, no recordaba bien que era lo que había sucedido, pero algo le decía que no era algo que fuera conveniente recordar, fue entonces cuando sintió algo detrás de ella y al voltear todos sus recuerdos invadieron su mente.

-"Recuerda el trato Cleo Everlasting"-.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un mar de terribles escenas invadieran la mente de Cleo, ya recordaba que era lo que había sucedido, porque estaba en aquel bosque y que era lo que le hacia falta.

Aquella figura se abalanzó contra ella, su cuerpo toco el piso y la sangre comenzó a brotar de todas partes de su cuerpo, sin embargo el inmenso dolor que sentía al ver los cuerpos inertes de su madre y hermano era mas grande que cualquier otro dolor, su corazón se encontraba lleno de furia y aun a unos pasos de su muerte aquellas palabras llenas de ira salieron de su boca, palabras que cambiarían todo.

flash

-"Que es lo quieres? En donde están mi madre y hermana, que les hiciste?"-.

-"Exactamente lo mismo que te hice a ti"-.

Aquella figura se abalanzo contra ella y en menos de un cerrar de ojos Cleo se encontraba en el suelo desangrándose, la ira la invadió y lanzando un mirada furica a aquella figura pronuncio las palabras.

-"Me las vas a pagar, aunque muera me las vas a pagar"-.

-"La figura que se estaba retirando, se detuvo y volteo su cuerpo hacia Cleo, avanzo lentamente y poniéndose sobre cuclillas hizo la propuesta"-.

-"No te las voy a pagar, pero podemos hacer un trato. Quieres de vuelta a tu familia?"-.

-"Que?"-.

-"Poseo las almas de ambas, y puedo devolvértelas si aceptas lo que te voy a proponer. Yo te devuelvo las almas de tu madre y hermana, a cambio de la tuya, sin embargo al dármela te convertirías en mi marioneta"-.

No le quedaba otra opción, no había a quien mas recurrir, no quería que las almas de su madre y hermana le pertenecieran a aquel repugnante ser, no podía permitirlo, así que sin pensarlo demasiado acepto...

end flash

-"No tengo alma..."-.

-"Por supuesto que tienes pero tu alma es mía ahora, por eso te sientes vacía, ya no es tuya... además hicimos un trato, yo te devolvía a tu familia y tu me servias"-.

-"Como se que cumpliste el trato?"-.

-"Ambas están en casa ahora, es como si nada hubiese sucedido"-.

-" Necesito comprobarlo, no vas a tener nada de mi parte hasta que les vea"-.

-"Compruébalo cuando desees, eso me tiene sin cuidado. En cuanto a tu trabajo mas vale para ti que lo cumplas, en todo caso vas a ser por siempre mi marioneta, pero tu hermana y madre no van a correr con la misma suerte eso te lo puedo asegurar"-.

-" Si no que?"-.

-"Así como te las devolví te las puedo quitar"-.

----------------------------

-"Maestro, para que vamos con Stephani?"-

-"Ella tiene cantidad de libros que nos pueden ayudar, no importa que sepamos quienes son si no sabemos en donde se encuentran y como combatirlos"-.

Orphen se encontraba sumamente preocupado, aquella tristeza que sentía tan solo la había experimentado cuando Azalea se había convertido en Agosto Sangriento, por primera vez sentía una infinita necesidad de ver el rostro de Cleo, de oír su voz, simple y sencillamente de sentir su presencia. Era una tortura el saber que algo malo le había sucedido y que toda aquella serie de eventos se había desencadenado gracias a el.

En un principio Cleo le había parecido la mujer mas molesta de la tierra, no le agradaba en absoluto y tan solo le consideraba una carga, sin embargo el tiempo fue pasando y lentamente comenzó a verle como su compañera, no importaba lo que le decía ya que en el fondo le agradaba su compañía y el tiempo que se habían separado le había extrañado inmensamente, en realidad le agradaba su comida, le parecía tierno el cariño que expresaba hacia Leki, le admiraba por poder ser tan extrovertida y tierna al mismo tiempo, es verdad, había muchos defectos, pero en realidad hacia ya tiempo que tan solo observaba sus cualidad.

Sin embargo su carácter le impedía demostrarle a Cleo cuanto le quería, estaba acostumbrado a tratarla como una niña molesta, su orgullo siempre había sido mas fuerte, además se había acostumbrado a actuar así, ya no quería ser abandonado.

-"Maestro, aquí es, esta es la floreria"-.

-"Hay que preguntar por Stephani"-.

-"Orphen, Magic, son ustedes?-.

Stephani se encontraba parada justo detrás de ellos, al voltear una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Stephani.

-"Y Cleo? No esta con ustedes, vengan vengan, pasen"-.

Stephani parecía muy contenta, sin embargo al entrar a la casa su rostro dibujo una expresión diferente, sabia que algo que estaba mal, el rostro de los muchachos expresaba una inmensa tristeza y preocupación.

-"Que sucede? Donde esta Cleo"-.

-"Se la llevaron Señorita"-.

-"Que? Orphen como se la llevaron, quien?"-.

-"Stephani estamos aquí por que necesitamos tu ayuda, creo que los devoradores de almas se la llevaron, es una larga historia pero necesito de tus conocimientos, nos dirigimos a la Torre de los Colmillos"-.

Los tres salieron en camino a la Torre de los Colmillos, el rostro de Stephani había cambiado inmensamente, tanto que no podía ocultar su preocupación, Magic se inquietaba cada vez mas, cuando habían mencionado a aquellos seres a Stephani se le había ido el color de la piel, algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, emprendieron un viaje apresurado hacia la torres de los colmillos, utilizando aquel transportador antiguo, era de urgencia llegar a la Torre.

-------------------------------

Sus pasos eran lentos pero marcados, el bosque parecía tenerle miedo, los animales se alejaban al instante al verle venir; entonces se encontró delante de los grandes portones de la Torre de los Colmillos, tan solo una vez había estado ahí, tan solo conocía a dos personas de esa Torre, son embargo no seria difícil entrar, sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

Jamás había ido mas allá de los jardines de aquel gran castillo, a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba el ambiente no era tan desolado como parecía, era muy extraño, siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber mas acerca del origen de aquel hechicero y ahora que se encontraba en el lugar donde había sido criado un extraño sentimiento invadía su corazón, desde aquel día le era mas difícil distinguir sus sentimientos, todos eran tan confusos, tan parecidos, todos con ese tinte de tristeza, en aquellos momentos tan solo existía, su vida se había esfumado aquella noche, ahora tan solo era un cuerpo intentando escapar , un cuerpo que inconscientemente buscaba frenéticamente su alma, para así sentirse completo.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de aquel vació había un sentimiento que aun estaba de pie, el gran amor que sentía por ese hechicero seguía vivo, y era el que le había llevado hasta la torre de los colmillos, en aquel lugar se encontraba alguien que conocía y quería lo suficientemente al hechicero y cuyos sentimientos eran correspondidos, estaba en busca Artia, solo el podía ayudarle.

Sus sigilosos pasos recorrieron cada uno de los inmensos pasillos de aquel castillo hasta encontrarse delante de la puerta del hechicero.

Artia sintió una presencia extraña en el cuarto, jamás había sentido algo similar, dio prisa a encender las luces y entonces vio aquel conocido rostro.

-"Cleo?"-.

-"Hola Artia, me da gusto verte. Como te encuentras?"-.

-"Bien, bien. Que haces aquí? Vienes con Orphen o con Magic?. Donde están?"-.

-"Ellos no están, vengo sola".-

-"Sola?. Como entraste a la Torre?"-.

Artia comenzó asustarse, era imposible que Cleo hubiese entrado a la Torre sin la compañía de otro hechicero, la seguridad era perfecta, aquello no podía haber sucedido, además esa Cleo no era como la que el conocía, había algo lúgubre en ella, tenia que ponerse alerta, algo andaba mal.

-"Escucha Cleo.."-.

-"No he venido a lastimarte Artia, vengo a pedirte ayuda, y si te tranquilizas un poco, tal vez pueda darme a entender"-.

-" De acuerdo, me calmo, ahora explícame que esta pasando Cleo por que te noto muy rara".-

-" Los devoradores de almas están aquí"-.

-"A siempre han estado aquí, ellos vagan por.."-.

-"No, están aquí, han tomado cuerpo, buscan la entrada al jardín de arena"-.

-"El jardín de que?"-.

-"Mi padre era antropólogo, en una de sus búsquedas encontró un mapa y una brújula, estos en conjunto mostraban el camino hacia un jardín, un jardín en donde se dice otorgando un sacrificio las almas son redimidas, este se llama el Jardín de Arena"-.

-"Yo.."-.

-"Se que hay un hechicero en esta torre, un adivino, el conoce mucho sobre el jardín de arena y sobre los devoradores de almas"-.

-"Si te refieres a Lai"-.

-" Puedo verle?"-.

-"Artia! Artia!"-.

-"Orphen?"-.

-"Artia abre la puerta necesitamos hablar contigo es urgente!"-.

-"Orphen, Magic, Steph! Que gusto! Miren quien esta..."-.

-"Artia? Que sucede?"-.

-"Orphen, Cleo estaba aquí"-.

-"Que? En donde?"-.

-"Aquí! Estaba hablando conmigo!".-

-"Tranquilícese muchachos, Artia que fue lo que Cleo te dijo"-.

-"Pues me pidió ayuda, quería hablar con Lai, me contó sobre el plan de tiene los devoradores de almas, que quieren entrar a un tal jardín de arena y que un mapa y una brújula, no se! En donde se metió! Estaba aquí!"-.

-"Orphen como es que Cleo entro a la Torre, no se supone que solo los hechiceros pueden entrar"-.

-"Si! Eso mismo le pregunte yo! Pero no contesto, estaba muy rara"-.

-"Artia, Magic, vamos con Lai, Steph tu quédate aquí"-.

Los tres hechiceros partieron rápidamente hacia las habitaciones de Lai muy desconcertados, Artia no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y Orphen por su parte comenzaba a preocuparse, si ellos se la habían llevado como era posible que estuviese ahí, por que la habían liberado? O acaso existía la posibilidad de que se hubiera escapado?.

------------------------------

-"Veo que Orphen sigue confiando en ti Steph"-.

-"Cleo?"-.

-" Pero en realidad creo que esta vez es un perdida de tiempo"-.

-"Que es lo que te paso?"-.

-"Es una lastima que no vayas a poder ayudarle"-.

-"Cleo...".-

-"Sabes Steph, el problema de andar con Orphen, es que uno siempre se mete en problemas".-

La mirada de Cleo hizo que Stephani perdiera completamente el control, jamás había visto ojos iguales, esa no era Cleo, sus ojos no reflejaban nada, tan solo se podía ver el abismo ahí dentro.

-"Les vendiste tu alma...".-

-"Tal vez si, pero nadie tiene porque enterarse"-.

-"Orphen!"-.

-"Maestro, por que se detuvo?"-.

-"Steph!..."-.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA D

Hola lectores? Que les esta pareciendo la historia? Espero que les guste, por favor dejen sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, todos son bienvenidos!


	4. El Reencuentro

EL REENCUENTRO

"**Nostalgia"**

Una terrible corazonada se había apoderado de Orphen, algo estaba mal, tenía que regresar inmediatamente a donde Steph se encontraba.

-"Por favor Steph, deja de llamar a Orphen, pareciera que el pudiese encargarse de cada uno de los problemas en los que te encuentras, que te hace confiar tanto en el? Que hace que deposites toda tu fé en él?"-.

-Cleo, Orphen siempre ayuda a sus seres queridos, acaso no corroboraste eso cuando sucedió lo de Azalea?"-.

-"Yo no he dicho lo contrario…pero claro, disculpa mi pregunta, después de todo tu siempre te encontraste en esa lista, a diferencia mía, nuestras posiciones son diferentes, es indiscutible"-.

-"Cleo que clase de estupidez …"-.

-"No es ninguna estupidez, siempre quise ser la compañera de Orphen, al igual que tú, al igual que Azalea, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo comprendí que mi papel en la vida de Orphen fue pequeño y que jamás podría llenar el espacio de una compañera, no soy lo que necesita, ni siquiera lo que puede querer, por esa razón no puede ayudarme, no estoy en su lista"-.

El rostro viváz y pícaro de Cleo le había abandonado, en su lugar una mirada vacia y un gesto frío eran lo único ya que quedaba de Cleo.

-"Pero Cleo…"-.

-"No te metas en esto Steph, no es de tu incumbencia"-.

-"Pero Cleo, si es lo que creo necesitas ayuda, permíteme hacerlo, además Orphen ha estado buscándote como loco, esta en realidad muy preocupado, el te quiere más de lo que piensas"-.

-"Mantente alejada de esto, y sugiere lo mismo a Orphen".-

De repente Orphen, Artia y Magic irrumpieron en la habitación, un fuerte frío helado movió las pesadas cortinetas y congeló los huesos de los hechiceros.

-"Steph…paso algo?"-.

-"Oprhen, Cleo estuvo aquí, yo estuve dialogando con ella y de repente desapareció?"-.

-La dejaste ir? Steph como es posible, porque no la retuviste, tenías que haberla..!"-.

-"Orphen, no te alteres y permíteme explicar, algo malo sucedió, si son los devoradores de almas no lo se, pero Cleo fue dotada de poderes Orphen, poderes oscuros, y además me parece"-.

-"De que estas hablando esa niña, tu y Artia solo dicen tonterías"-.

-"Orphen no te ciegues y permite que Steph hable"-.

-"Orphen, como te estaba diciendo, creo que Cleo ha vendido su alma, a cambio de esos poderes".-

Una terrible sensación recorrió el cuerpo del hechicero, esa niña, jamás había querido enseñarle nada de magia consideraba que siendo tan atrabancada el enseñarle cosas tan serias tan solo le meterían en problemas, ahora se sentía tan arrepentido, de haberle enseñado algo, tal vez se hubiese podido defender…hubiera hecho algo…

-"Magic arregla todo nos vamos ahora mismo"-.

-"Pero maestro…"-.

-"Rápido Magic, aún podemos alcanzarla"-.

-"Orphen piensa lo que haces, tienes que actuar de manera precavida"-.

-"Si maestro no actué como animal en celo, otra vez…"-.

-"Magic!"-.

-"Lo siento maestro…"-.

-"Nos vamos"-.

-"Como piensas encontrarla Oprhen, quieres que Artia, Lai y yo ayudemos?"-.

-"Así es, dile a Lai que la busque, tiene poderes de vidente no? Tu investiga todo lo que puedas sobre los Devoradores de Almas y Artia investiga que le sucedió a la familia"-.

-"Magic"-.

Magic y Oprhen partieron, caminando apresuradamente hacia lo profundo del bosque, las ideas invadían las mentes de ambos, Magic tenía cierto enojo con el maestro, siempre actuaba tan…tan…imprudente, era correcto que Cleo era testaruda y podía ser en múltiples ocasiones un dolor de cabeza, pero quien lo amaba más que Cleo, acaso no lo sabía, ni siquiera su tan querida hermana lo amaba tanto, Cleo siempre pensaba a su manera en el bienestar de Oprhen, y él era tan seco y despreocupado de sus sentimientos, el haberle visto con aquella mujer, tenía que haber sido peor que una puñalada por la espalda la ingenuidad de Cleo no estaba preparada para tanto.

El remordimiento colmaba el corazón de Orphen, no había podido conciliar el sueño desde aquel entonces, jamás había sido bueno expresando sentimientos, y Cleo era tan bueno colmándole su paciencia podía hacer que su cerebro explotara era tan tonta… pero ahora que no la veía, que no la tenía, la extrañaba tanto…se sentía tan vacío, tan falto de vida, sin energías…acaso..podría ser que el…

-"Maestro es media noche, creo que tenemos que descansar"-.

-"No no, le vamos a perder la pista, rápido hay que caminar mas rápido!"-.

-"Maestro , entienda llevamos mas de 12 hrs caminando, tenemos que descansar, esta oscuro, hace frío, no hemos comido, no hemos bebido agua, y lo más importante no tenemos rastro alguno de Cleo, así que …que vamos a perder?"-.

El rostro de Magic lucía tan cansado y tan desesperanzado, Orphen no encontró argumento alguno para continuar caminando.

-"De acuerdo"-.

Orphen se recostó con la mirada hacia las estrellas no podía conciliar el sueño y no lo haría hasta encontrar a Cleo, tantos recuerdos invadían su mente, tantas imágenes, jamás había visto de cerca o más bien nunca le había contemplado, tampoco analizaba los detalles que ella tenía con el, por primera vez lo sentía, aquella felicidad, aquel candor, todos esos detalles eran los que hacían que siguiese adelante, los que le daban fuerza, no haber sido por Cleo hacía cuanto que se hubiese rendido, su testarudes, todo en ella eran tan maravilloso, recordaba aquella imagen en la que Cleo danzaba entre los pétalos de las flores, la primera vez que le había visto, era tan hermosa, tan tonta…pero tan hermosa y dulce…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Cleo, has encontrado lo que te hemos asignado?"-.

Aquella luz de nuevo se encontraba a su lado, aquella voz tan desagradable…

-"Aún no, necesito tiempo, no esperaran que haga todo en un día"-.

-"Piensas pedirle ayuda a el hechicero?"-.

-"No la necesito, el no va a tener nada que ver con lo que yo haga"-.

-"Como desees..aunque, si lo odias tanto, acaso no te convendría usarle, después de todo.."-.

-"No lo necesito"-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cleo caminaba sin rumbo fijo pensando tan solo en aquel hechicero, por más que había intentado no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza, aún lo amaba tanto como siempre, sin embargo aquella noche atormentaba su corazón todos los días, acaso Orphen no sabia cuanto ella le amaba? No le importaba lastimarle? Porque era siempre tan egoísta?...No no era egoísta ella nunca había significado nada para él, si hubiera sido Azalea las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes.

-"Suerte la mía. Usarlo? No, no pienso usarlo, no soy él después de todo y además."-.

Dos voces conocidos hacían eco desde lo lejos, ella conocía esas dos voces!

-"Son Oprhen y Magic!"-.

-"Maestro, no vaya tan rápido, estoy cansado!"-.

"Deja de quejarte Magic! No hubieras venido si pensabas quejarte todo el viaje"-.

-"Que?Pero si usted me trajo maestro, yo me hubiese quedado con Steph y Artia! Pero no, siempre me lleva con usted! Y para variar sin un rumba ni plan fijo, siempre precipitado"-.

-"Sabes que Magic? Quédate aquí entonces! Regrésate, bastante tengo con mis preocupaciones como para soportar tus constantes quejas, menudo debilucho resultaste!"-.

Cleo no pudo evitar la curiosidad, a pesar del dolor una inmensa alegría la invadió al escuchar aquellas voces, en la Torre de los Colmillos había tenido tantas ganas de verles, se acerco sigilosamente intentando acercarse más a ellos sin ser vista

-"Quejas?Quejas? Maestro! Pero como no me voy a quejar! Después de todo quién tiene la culpa de que Cleo se haya marchado! Yo?'… no lo creo, fue usted, usted y sus tonterías, y todavía de que arruina las cosas, se atreve a despreciar el sacrificio que hago de soportarle todos sus arranques!"-.

-"La culpa yo? Y como se supone Magic que iba a saber que Cleo me estaba viendo? Además puedo acostarme con quién se me de la gana!"-.

-"Claro claro! Y Cleo que?"-.

-"Ah..ah que te refieres con eso Magic?"-.

-"Maestro x todos los cielos, Cleo siempre ha estado enamorada de usted? No me diga que jamás se dio cuenta? Hay por favor, si por lo menos le hubiese tenido respeto no habría hecho semejante cosa, no por amor, solo por respeto a una persona que siempre se ha preocupado por usted y ha estado a su lado siempre"-.

-"Magic yo…"-.

-"Leki no! Ven , Leki"-.

La aparición de un curioso animalito interrumpio la acalorada discusión de los hechiceros y eco de aquella voz le era familiar, a ambos.

-"Leki? Y Cleo"-.

-"Maestro seguro Cleo anda aquí?"-.

-"Cleo, sal ya! Se que estas aquí, este pequeño parásito nunca anda solo!"-.

-"Ese imbecil!"-.

Una silueta salió de entre los matorrales, Cleo furiosa y con aire de ofendida salió de entre los matorrales para encontrarse con el hechicero negro y arrebatarle a Leki.

-"Dámelo grandísimo…!"-.

-"Cleo!"-.


	5. Confesión

LA CONFESIÓN

"**Jamás he sido conocido por mis restricciones, pero tu siempre estás ahí"**

El arrebato de la chica fue interrumpido por el abrazo del hechicero, jamás le habían abrazado así, con tanta fuerza.

-"Déjame! No me toques, además me asfixias!"-.

-"Cleo…"-.

-"Hola Magic…nada de abrazos por favor".-

Cleo empujo al hechicero apartándole lo más posible y después de arreglar un poco su cabellera y vestimenta les miro fijamente levantando la cien.

-"Qué hacen aquí?"-.

-"Nos estabas escuchando Cleo?"-.

-"Ja yo escuchándote! Ni lo pienses Orphen, no eres tan interesante"-.

-"El maestro y yo te hemos estado buscando, estamos preocupados por ti"-.

-"Cleo fuiste a buscar ayuda de Lai, dime que fue lo que paso?"-.

-"Mira Orphen no me vengas con tus exigencias, no eres nadie para pedir explicaciones, y si fui a ver a Lai, a Lai Oprhen, esto no te incumbe!"-.

-"Basta no peleen"-.

-"Eres una niña malagradecida"-.

-"Y tu un imbecil egoísta!"-.

-"Basta ya!"-.

-"Mira Cleo te hemos estado buscando por días, te fuiste y sin deci5rnos nada, que crees que somos!"-.

-"Que te quejas? Si jamás apreciaste mi compañía, en cambio debiste de haberte sentido liberado al fín para estar con cualquiera!"-

-"De acuerdo ya basta"-.

Magic interrumpió la pelea metiéndose en el medio de la chica y el hechicero ambos solo se miraban a los ojos intensamente con una mirada penetrante y fría.

-"Maestro lo importante es que la encontramos. Y Cleo necesitamos hablar contigo independientemente de los problemas que tengas con el maestro, actúen como dos personas civilizadas aunque les cueste trabajo"-.

-"De acuerdo, hablemos, pero ni se hagan ilusiones que ustedes dos me sirven para dos cosas"-.

-"Ah si y dime para que niñita tonta?"-.

-"Para hacerme perder el tiempo y para darme cuenta de lo idiota que eres Orphen!"-.

-"Aquí vamos de nuevo…"-.

-"Bien, dime Magic que necesitan saber?"-.

-"Les parece si caminamos hacia el poblado y ahí hablamos en algún lugar privado?"-.

-"Bien"-.

Cleo adelanto paso en compañía de Leki, los hechiceros le seguían por las espaldas apartados lo más posible de la furiosa chica teniendo cuidado de no perderle de vista, el hechicero negro le miraba furioso y al mismo tiempo pensativo.

-"Ve maestro como es usted todo un tonto"-.

-"Magic ya tuve bastante con ella no empieces"-.

-"No empiezo, voy a terminar. Por que nunca le dice las cosas como las siente, maestro yo se que usted aprecia mucho a Cleo pero tiene tanto miedo de demostrárselo que prefiere tratarla de esa manera tan imprudente, esta era su oportunidad para disculparse y aclararle las cosas, pero en lugar de eso se puso a discutir con ella"-.

-"Y que se supone que le tengo que decir según tú Magic?"-.

-"Ya habíamos hablado de eso maestro"-.

-"Apúrense! No tengo su tiempo!"-.

Orphen miraba a Cleo a lo lejos, esa silueta le recordaba tanto a él, una silueta solitaria y triste, que era lo que le había sucedido? Inclusive su caminar era diferente, un área y olor extraño le rodeaban, le eran difíciles de distinguir pero ese aroma….

-"Maestro mire ahí esta, pregunto por una posada?"-.

-"Qué? Ah si hay que pedir un cuarto".-

Los tres se adentraron al cuarto de la posada que habían rentado, Magic acomodaba las cosas tomando un profundo respiro para aquella discusión que conociendo a sus compañeros terminaría acalorándose.

Por su parte el hechicero negro no perdía de vista a Cleo, observando cada movimiento y gesto que esta hacia, intentado reconocer que de extraño notaba en ella. Entonces la chica percibió la mirada del hechicero y por primera vez se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en tanto tiempo, el gesto de Cleo perdió su dureza y frialdad llenándose de nostalgia y tristeza, los ojos del hechicero eran tan hermosos tan llenos de vida, era una de las partes del hechicero que más amaba, esos bellos ojos , el hechicero clavo su mirada en la de ella sus ojos estaban tan vacíos, ya no reflejaban su rostro como antes, su corazón se lleno de inmensa tristeza, su Cleo, su pobre Cleo.

Lentamente comenzó a aproximarse a ella, tanto que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca uno de otro, la chica no se movió un centímetro, permitiendo que el hechicero posara sus manos sobre sus mejillas acercando lentamente sus rostros, ambos podían percibir sus respiraciones, su calor, sus miradas estaban tan fijas, un extraño cosquilleo dentro de sus cuerpos les obligaba a acelerar su respiración, el mundo entero había desaparecido a sus pies.

-"Maestro, Cleo, esta todo listo, nos sentamos?"-.

-"Que crees que haces Orphen?"-.

La chica se alejo rápidamente del hechicero como quién huye de un peligro inminente, sentándose lo más lejos posible del mismo, evadiendo aquella mirada que la había hecho flaquear tan inmensamente en aquellos momentos, se había prometido no volver a sentir ni expresar nada hacia ese hombre y tenía que cumplirlo.

-"Cleo, voy a ir al grano Artia nos dijo"-.

-"Ya se lo que Artia les dijo, que fui para ver a Lai, estoy buscando información"-.

-"Fueron los Devoradores de Almas quienes te enviaron?"-.

-"Eso no es de incumbencia de ustedes, yo puedo hacerla sola ya que es algo que solo me involucra a mi, manténgase alejados de esto, no quiero que metas tus narices Orphen, yo no soy Azalea no necesito que me salves no soy tan inútil y estúpida como ella"-.

-"No la insultes Cleo"-.

-"Y si no que Orphen, vas a intentar abofetearme como aquella vez?"-.

-"Cleo yo…"-.

-"Ya deja de defenderla Orphen, ya esta bastante grande se puede defender sola"-.

-"Cleo solo estaba ayudandola como quiero hacerlo contigo"-.

-"No Orphen no la estabas ayudando, estabas remendando su castigo por un error que cometió a causa de su avaricia, no me compares con ella"-.

-"Cleo solo te queremos ayudar, sabes que podemos hacerlo"-.

-"Gracias Magic, si necesito su ayuda yo misma voy a acudir a pedírselas, sin embargo no lo he hecho así que no tienen nada que hacer aquí"-.

-"Volcan y Dorotin"-.

-"Esos dos miedosos, de verdad no crees que todo lo que dicen es verdad?"-.

-"Bien, si no quieres ayuda no te la vamos a dar, Magic vámonos dejemos que atienda sus asuntos no nos necesita"-.

-"Pero maestro"-.

-"Así esta bien Magic, váyanse con cuidado"-.

Los hechiceros abandonaron la posada sin volver a cruzar mirada con la chica, esta se sentó en uno de los sillones y observo sus siluetas que se alejaban lentamente.

La tristeza invadió su corazón, en realidad no quería que se fueran, le había dado tanta alegría verles, en realidad necesitaba su ayuda, la sola presencia de Orphen hacía que volvieran a ella sus fuerzas, pero su ego había sido herido y su orgullo no le permitía salir a detenerlos, después de todo no tenía derecho a celar a Orphen, el nunca había sido suyo, porque no corría tras el y le pedía ayuda? En realidad era tan difícil?... No se movió de aquel lugar y permitió que sus lagrimas salieran hasta que sus ojos lo permitieran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Maestro porque se dio por vencido?"-.

-"Sabes Magic yo jamás he sido conocido por mi buen carácter o por mis restricciones, viví solo la mayoría del tiempo y me cuesta trabajo expresar lo que siento, me cuesta tanto trabajo disculparme y demostrarle a los demás que actuó por su causa…"-.

-"Maestro…"-.

-"Se lo que debía de haber hecho"-.

-"Maestro aún tiene tiempo, puede cambiar las cosas, no se quede callado, si se esforzó tanto y en ningún momento perdió los ánimos para ayudar a su hermana, entonces porque no hace eso con Cleo, acaso no le interesa?"-.

-"No digas tonterías Magic, Cleo es tan importante, es más importante inclusive que la misma Azalea"-.

-"Maestro…"-.

-"Hace un tiempo me preguntaste que sentía por Cleo, bueno.."-.

-"Ya lo se maestro, a mi no tiene que decirme nada, descubrí lo que siente por Cleo esa misma noche, sin embargo es a ella a quien se lo tiene que decir no a mi"-.

El viento soplaba fuertemente y la luz de la luna iluminaba en sendero que recorría todo el bosque hasta la entrada del pueblo, las campanas de la Capilla Dominical reflejaban la luz de los faroles, la respiración del hechicero era profunda y agitada había corrido lo más fuerte que podía hacía la posada en donde se encontraba Cleo, tenía que alcanzarla, en realidad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla y decirle todo aquello que había querido decirle desde hacía tanto tiempo, llego a la posada y comenzó a golpear las puertas fuertemente con todas sus energías.

-"Cleooo! Cleooo!Abre la puerta por favor!"-.

Al no haber respuesta alguna no tuvo más resultado que entrar a la fuerza, subió corriendo las escaleras esperando ansioso el ver la figura de la chica, decepcionándose cada vez más de no encontrarle, su corazón acongojado le decía que no buscará más, seguramente ella ya se había ido no tenía porque esperarle más, lo había esperado tanto sin recibir una respuesta.

Las fuerzas de su cuerpo se terminaron no habiendo más opción para el que tirarse al suelo a sufrir de nuevo la pérdida, y entonces sintió ese olor de nuevo, era ella, después de todo no se había ido.

-"Orphen?"-.

Ahí estaba la chica cubierta con una pequeña toalla ajustada a su hermosa figura, sus pelos lacios y dorados se veían aún mas hermosos con el reflejo de la luna y las gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo parecían gotas de rocío bañando una bella flor.

-"Cleo necesito decirte algo, tienes que escucharme, solo por esta vez quédate callada y permite que hable yo"-.

-"Orphen esto no tiene caso, vete ya, porque regresaste, acaso no entiendes?"-.

-"Dejame decirte algo"-.

-"No tengo interés en escucharte"-.

-"No me interesa Cleo, voy a hablar"-.

Cleo se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse de la presencia del hechicero, sin embargo Orphen tomo su brazo y la volteó hacia su cuerpo, le tomo de la cintura e inclino su cien sobre la de ella. Cleo no se esforzó en apartarse, en el fondo no quería nada más que estar al lado del hechicero, siempre había querido que el le tratara así, ya no importaba lo que fuera a decirle, ella solo quería estar con él…poder ser su compañera..


	6. Te amo

TE AMO TANTO

"**Cada día un instante volveré a pensar en ti"**

-"Maestro! Maestro? Cleoo? Habrán puerta! Todo esta bien?"-.

Magic golpeaba frenético las puertas de la posada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Oprhen no había regresado, que tal si no había hecho las cosas como debía, y si lo había arruinado todo de nuevo y las cosas habían terminado en una riña de nuevo, esos dos se encendían tan rápido y permitían que la histeria los dominara.

-"Ya Magic, cállate que vas a despertar a todo el pueblo y nos van a quemar vivos! Entra!"-.

Cleo abrió la puerta y tomo de la mano a Magic aventándolo fuertemente hacia la recepción de la posada haciéndole caer. Al levantar la mirada pudo observar que todo estaba bien, su maestro se encontraba recargado en la pared mirando la simpática escena, el corazón de Magic descanso al ver aquella escena, la posada estaba en una pieza no había rastros de peleas y tanto Cleo como su maestro se encontraban muy calmados y sonrientes.

-"Todo esta bien maestro?"-.

-" Por supuesto que todo esta bien, te dije que me lo dejaras todo a mi"-.

Una tierna y picara sonrisa se desprendió su maestro y Cleo permanecía apacible a un lado de Magic.

-"Bien ya es noche y tenemos que descansar, mañana podemos hablar con más tranquilidad, buenas noches Magic y Orphen, cierren la puerta cuando suban a dormir"-.

Era increíble todo estaba bien, nada trágico había sucedido, inclusive el pequeño hechicero fue capaz de observar como Cleo tomaba ligeramente de la mano a su maestro al pasar a su lado y como este le miraba tiernamente, todo había salido bien, esos dos estaban en paz al fin y tal vez con suerte algo más había sucedido.

-"Maestro todo esta bien?"-.

-"Si, ya te había dicho que si"-.

-"Me refiero a que…bueno…usted sabe…"-.

-"Todo esta muy bien Magic, quédate tranquilo"-.

-"Am…usted ..y ella..ya sabe…interrumpí algo?-.

-"Jajaja, posiblemente, pero de hecho tengo que agradecerte que lo hayas hecho por primera vez fuiste oportunamente inoportuno, quiero que con ella todo sea perfecto"-.

-"Ya veo"-.

-"Buenas noches Magic"-.

-"Buenas noches maestro"-.

El pequeño hechicero al fin podría conciliar el sueño, sabía que quedaban muchas cosas por resolver, pero lo más importante ya estaba hecho. Tenía que informarles de las buenas noticias a los demás seguro que les daría mucho alegría, pero primero tenía que dormir, aquellas dos semanas habían sido demasiado para el, adoraba a sus compañeros pero a veces eran tan difícil convivir con ellos, gracias a dios todo estaría apacible, por lo menos por esa noche…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo era silencio, el ambiente era tan calido y el reflejo de aquellas dos siluetas se observaba desde lo lejos, una tempestad arrasaba con los corazones del hechicero y la chica rubia y un inmenso deseo recorría cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

Todo aquello que el hechicero había planeado decirle a la chica se había borrado de su cabeza, tanto haber repasado en el camino el tono y palabras a utilizar y la simple presencia de aquella chica le hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás, jamás había sentido semejante cosa, le amaba tanto que un diminuto toque de la chica hacía que todo su cuerpo se electrizara, la razón se perdía lentamente y sus ojos no tenían mirada para nadie más, porque haberse negado tanto aquel sentimiento? Había necesitado perderle para caer en cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba, ya no podía perderle más ella tenía que estar a su lado siempre, siempre…

Aquel pensamiento estaba abandonando a Cleo, se había propuesto odiarle tanto y jamás necesitarle, no dedicarle un solo instante de sus pensamientos a el hechicero nunca más, sin embargo la presencia del hechicero hacía que todo aquello flaqueara, no podía odiarlo jamás había conseguido siquiera sentir molestia ante su presencia mucho menos odiarlo, lo amaba y lo necesitaba cual pez necesita el agua, su vida sin él era miserable, no importaba si él no le correspondía, tal vez debía de darse por vencida y amarle aunque el no lo hiciera.

-"Orphen yo…"-.

La mirada de Cleo se clavo en los ojos del hechicero, eran tan hermoso, igual que la primera vez que había visto su figura en el lago aquella noche.

-"Cleo yo te necesito tanto, tu no eres mi compañera Cleo, jamás podrías ser tan solo eso, tu eres la mitad de mi alma, eres la única parte de mi historia que no borraría, eres lo único bueno de todo lo que he hecho"-.

Que eran esas palabras que estremecían el corazón de la rubia? Estaba escuchando bien, no era eso solo un sueño?...

-"Cleo de nada sirve disculparme por lo que hice, porque yo no sabía lo mucho que te amaba hasta te fuiste, fue hasta entonces que sentí que mi interior se rasgaba y mis huesos se rompían, fue entonces hasta que me sentí vació de nuevo, mis pensamientos giraban en torno tuyo y entonces me di cuenta de que la única parte feliz de mi vida siempre fuiste tu, y que la manera en que siempre actué fue estúpida porque no quería reconocer que podía llegar a depender tanto de alguien, porque tenía miedo de no poder vivir sin alguien, pero sabes algo? Ya es demasiado tarde porque yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti, me cuesta abrir los ojos porque no estas cerca y me cuesta respirar el aire porque no es el mismo que tu respiras. Ya no me importa sentirme como un tonto, ni depender tanto de ti ni necesitarte tan cerca, si tu estas a mi lado Cleo yo puedo seguir adelante, no necesito de nadie más. Cleo quédate conmigo, dime que vas a estar a mi lado siempre, dime que no has dejado de amarme como lo hacías antes"-.

La mirada del hechicero era tan sincera, tan suplicante. Como poder negarse ante aquella propuesta, como decirle que no si ella lo necesitaba tanto también, si ella se sentía igual, si su alma no era más que un baúl vació desde que se había separado de él.

Cleo comenzó a acariciar el suave rostro del hechicero memorizando cada parte de este como un rompecabezas, el hechicero la tomo de cintura e inclinando su cabeza comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente haciendo que todo su cuerpo se electrizara, el olor de aquella chica era tan agradable tan dulce…las manos de la rubia recorrían la cabellera del hechicero mientras este recorría su espalda con sus manos y su cuello con los labios, la pasión los arrastraba a tocarse frenéticamente, la rubia se encontraba acorralada a la pared por el cuerpo del hechicero este recorría con sus manos sus suaves muslos forzando su cuerpo contra en de ella fuertemente, los labios de Cleo recorrieron el cuello del hechicero hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron comenzándose a rozar lentamente convirtiéndose a cada segundo en una beso cada vez más apasionado.

Los labios del hechicero eran justo como los había imaginado carozos y dulces, todo ese celo que había sentido aquella noche al observarle besar y tocar a aquella mujer desaparecieron en ese instante por completo, el en realidad de la amaba podía sentirlo, con ella todo era tan diferentes sus caricias y besos a pesar de ser tan apasionados eran tan cálidos tan tiernos…

Cleo mordía y besaba los labios del hechicero haciendo que este emitiera gemidos de placer una y otra vez, las manos de la rubia descendían lentamente recorriendo la espalda del hechicero, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la habitación, el hechicero empujo lentamente a Cleo recostándola en la cama besándola cariñosamente, tocando sus muslos incitándolos a que se abrieran lentamente, las manos de Cleo removían las ropas del hechicero lentamente, haciendo que el roce de sus pieles fuera cada vez más intenso

-"Te amo tanto , te amo tanto Orphen…"-.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan ansiosos de unirse, tan cálidos y desesperados, ambos deseaban tanto amarse completamente, lo habían deseado por tanto tiempo y aquella noche los incitaba aún más a amarse por completo.

Sin embargo aquel dulce momento fue interrumpido por fuertes golpeteos y gritos en la planta baja de la posada.

Orphen levanto su rostro para encontrarlo con el de Cleo, sus respiraciones agitadas liberaban aire caliente que hacia que sus cabelleras se movieran de manera danzante, las miradas de ambos volvieron a encontrarse para quedarse ahí tan solo mirándose y sonriendo dulcemente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquel día había sido el más feliz de la joven vida de Cleo, se sentía tan plena, tan completa, tan feliz, todos los problemas y el dolor habían desaparecido en aquellos instantes ya que todo era como antes, al estar junto al hechicero se sentía segura sabia que nada le pasaría mientras el estuviese ahí para protegerle, todo estaba bien mientras el estuviese a su lado, ya no se alejaría más de el no importara lo que sucediera, siempre estaría ahí para aferrarse al amor que sentía por el hechicero.

"**Tengo razones, para buscarte  
tengo necesidad de verte, de oírte, de hablarte  
tengo razones, para esperarte  
porque no creo que haya en el mundo nadie mas a quien ame  
tengo razones, razones de sobra  
para pedirle al viento que vuelvas  
aunque sea como una sombra  
tengo razones, para no quererte olvidar  
porque el trocito de felicidad fuiste tu quien me lo dio a probar"**

Después de una larga charla y una mañana bastante común de actividades para el trío, decidieron emprender camino, tenían muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo por delante, antes de comenzar cualquier actividad decidieron regresar a la Torre por ayuda, ya que maravillosamente Oprhen había decidido después de una acalorada discusión con Magic que no sería suficiente con ellos tres.

El camino era largo más el ambiente que se respiraba entre ellos era tan apacible como nunca y la felicidad que rodeaba al hechicero y a la joven rubia opacaba todo lo demás, estaban juntos de nuevo…

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, tuve una serie de problemas y tuve que retirarme pero ya estoy de vuelta : ) espero que les guste la historia y muchas gracias x el apoyo.**


	7. Luces de Bohemia

**-Luces de Bohemia-**

Tan solo aquella melodía, aquella dulce melodía era lo único que se escuchaba….el aire soplaba haciendo que las cortinas danzaran al compás de la melodía, la bella luna iluminaba las ramas de los árboles haciendo que las hojas parecieran pequeñas hadas danzando.

Orphen abrió los ojos para encontrarse con este dulce y mágico paisaje, la brisa tocaba su cuerpo suavemente, escuchaba una melodía, la más hermosa melodía que jamás hubiera escuchado, era un piano, se incorporo lentamente buscando la procedencia de dicha melodía, abrió la puerta lentamente y descendió las escaleras, esta provenía del salón principal, caminó lentamente y se asomó, ahí estaba, era ella, Cleo, era ella quien tocaba tan mágica melodía, tan solo se quedo ahí mirándole, se veía tan hermosa, su silueta era iluminada por la luna, sus cabellos dorados parecían danzar al compás de la melodía debido al débil viento que los tocaba, era tan perfecta, tan hermosa. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?; de repente una intensa sensación invadió todo su cuerpo, jamás había sentido tal deseo, tal necesidad por tocarla, por abrazarla, por hacerla suya, un conjunto de emociones se estaba apoderando de él, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?.

De repente la melodía se detuvo, Cleo se había percatado de su presencia, Orphen entro en pánico jamás había estado tan nervioso, la mirada de Cleo le intimidaba, le hacia sentirse tan nervioso.

Cleo le miro por un instante y después se incorporo, se quedo ahí parada junto al piano por un momento observándolo detenidamente, entonces una sonrisa salio de su rostro…

-"Que haces despierto a estas horas?"-.

-"Lo mismo te pregunto, y encima tocando el piano… sigues siendo la misma, no tienes vergüenza ni consideración jajaja"-.

-"Bah, si lo dices por los demás huéspedes te informo somos los únicos, como siempre hospedándonos el lugares de mala muerte".-

-"Mmmmm"-.

-"Mmmm?, esperaba alguna respuesta que iniciara una discusión"-.

-"No tenemos que pelear todo el tiempo Cleo..muchos menos ahora que.."-.

-"Que me dijiste que me amabas?"-.

-"Cleo.."-.

-"Mira nadamás, pasan de las cuatro de la mañana….hmmm…creo que Magic quería que nos partiésemos a las 7 no es así?"-.

Un gesto pícaro se dibujaba en el rostro de Cleo, lo cual animó al hechicero a aproximarse.

-"Si, ese es el plan no vamos a quedarnos aquí por siempre"-.

-"Entonces, solo tenemos unas horas"-.

-"Dos horas para que?"-.

-"Para que me invites un café…tonto"-.

-"Cleo… yo, quiero que esto sea especial, estamos en esta tonta posada, no se"-.

-"Por que te cuesta tanto armarte de valor y decirme que mueres por hacerme el amor?. Esto es especial, es especial porque estamos juntos…al fin"-.

-"Cleo.."-.

-"Además tengo que aprovechar que me estas tratando bien, eso no es todos los días".-

-"Vamos …no te trataba mal todos los días…"-.

-"Jajajajaja no?"-.

-"En fin, lo siento…las cosas han cambiado, no tiene porque ser igual"-.

-"Lo se Orphen"-.

-"En ese entonces estaba ciego, tenía tantos problemas…tantas cosas me perturbaban, que no me di cuenta, no me quise dar cuenta de lo mucho que significas, pero ahora que tuve otra oportunidad no pienso desperdiciarla".-

-"Bueno en ese caso…tienes un reloj ahí enfrente, son las 5 menos veinte …por que no comienzas por aprovechar tu oportunidad desde este instante?"-.

La bata se deslizo suavemente por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo, las manos del hechicero recorrían su anatomía lentamente, eran tan suaves, tan calidas, cada poro de su cuerpo…cada ínfima parte se electrizaba al sentir sus manos. El hechicero la miraba fija y dulcemente, ella tocaba su rostro y acariciaba sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, podían sentir su respiración…entonces sus labios se unieron en pasión descontrolada los besos pasaban de ser dulces e inocentes a lujuriosos y apasionados, los brazos del hechicero rodearon las perfectas caderas de la rubia, las manos de la rubia recorrían el pecho y abdomen del hechicero despojándolo de sus prendas con más ansias que pericia , con loco frenesí.

El hechicero la fue guiando hacia la cama lentamente, al llegar a esta, la rubia se recostó, el encima de ella, la acariciaba frenéticamente, sus manos recorrían desde sus muslos hasta su rostro una y otra vez, besando cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la rubia se erizara…Se detuvo un momento, se vieron a los ojos contemplándose y besándose dulcemente, entonces se unieron… la rubia emitió un fuerte gemido arañando fuertemente la espalda del hechicero, la hizo suya dulcemente, teniendo sumo cuidado de no lastimarla después de unos segundos sus cuerpos comenzaron a danzar al mismo compás, ahí estaban amándose bajo la luz de la luna…

Ahí quedaron los amantes, ella recostada sobre el dormida profundamente. Orphen no concilió en sueño de inmediato…estaba tan feliz, jamás había sentido semejante sentimiento era como si se hubiese encontrado a si mismo, nada más importaba, solo Cleo, solo estar con ella, una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro, dejo escapar un suspiro y quedo dormido acariciando el pelo de la rubia.

Nota:

Bueno, lo hice chiquito pero bonito XD awww, espero les haya gustado que no soy buena en escenas pasionales jajajaja

Siento mucho mi ausencia, por TANTISIMO tiempo, pero he vuelto! A que creeían que el fic se quedaba sin terminar!? Pues no!!!!!

Besos!


End file.
